Lluvia the Dragon
Lluvia the Dragon is a one-of-a-kind male friendly dragon of unknown age that knows whether things are right and/or wrong. He was born in a planet called Planet Drizzle while the planet was coming to an end because its star was nearly colliding and Rainy's parents tried to save the egg but failed. The egg went tons of lightyears until the egg came to Earth but the egg never hatched. A group of Aztecs came and took care of the egg. The egg remained unhatched until Disgust went inside the temples and found the egg. They took a hold of him and he finally hatched and she raised a cute baby blue dragon and raised him to what he is today. His friends are Disgust (the owner of the dragon), Wanda Li, Rigby, Patrick Star, Brianna the Dog, Snowy the Dragon, Miguel Rivera, Mina Monroe, Tamika Jones, Dot Comet, Courage, Gordon, Ed, Steven Universe, Goku, Mugen, Luna Loud, Kira, Deku, Maurice, Parker Dinkeman, Nigel Uno and Loana. He likes hanging outside in the wilderness, flying around the world, rock music and epic adventures. He dislikes people hunting for him, being forced to be left alone, being lied to and people who weren't loyal or kind to him. His theme song is Talking to Myself by Linkin Park. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, the United Schnee Liberty Command was ordered by Whitley Schnee that he'll be one of the medics for the Buttertoast Alliance, so when 1 (one) team member is dead or unconscious, Lluvia will also use his blue eyes of life to revive a hero. He would be healing anyone who got infected by the Hollow Infection as well. Before that, he was a member of the Contras back then, and just as the federal government of the United States is about to build a border wall between Mexico and the United States, he now serves loyalty to the United States and he said to Trump that he would help out the US Air Force in such battles like the siege of Kassala. Lluvia has water breath, glowing eyes that make tsunamis appear when being threatened, loud roars that is just like Dialga's Roar of Time and a giant water ball that it just like Wargreymon's terraforce. He would be also friends with Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Bolt Force, the Storm Alliance, Robot Matrix, Walovlir Motovov, Ruby Ramirez, Whitley Schnee, Winter Schnee, Lana Loud, Moon Jae-in, Robot Matrix, Donald Trump, Mke Pence, Lily Loud and Tanya. In battle, he would be using water powers to stop the enemies, and at the same time, he can heal and/or revive downed heroes and/or soldiers as well. Now he will fight for himself, Disgust, Wanda Li, Rigby, Patrick Star, Brianna the Dog, Snowy the Dragon, Miguel Rivera, Mina Monroe, Tamika Jones, Dot Comet, Courage, Gordon, Ed, Steven Universe, Goku, Mugen, Luna Loud, Kira, Deku, Maurice, Parker Dinkeman, Nigel Uno, Loana, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Bolt Force, the Storm Alliance, Robot Matrix, Walovlir Motovov, Ruby Ramirez, Whitley Schnee, Winter Schnee, Lana Loud, Moon Jae-in, Robot Matrix, Donald Trump, Mke Pence, Lily Loud, Tanya, Mariela Vazquez, Television con Rock, Werner Werman, the Werman Reich, Team Avatar, the Contras, the United States, the United States Army, the United States Air Force, the Buttertoast Alliance, Whitley Schnee, the United Schnee Liberty Command, the Rah-Rah-Robot, Team Magic School Bus, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the Kids Next Door, the Sonic Alliance, the Team Fortress Union, the International Red Cross and Red Crescent Movement, the World Health Organization, the AZU, Jaune Arc, CEDA, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters